It's Her
by Veritas Temporis Filia
Summary: Zuko le explica a su hijo el motivo por el que escogió a su madre. Drabble, Zutara.


**Bueno, aquí vengo con otro pequeño drabble cotidiano Zutara. Como podeis adivinar facilmente, me encanta esta pareja. Aunque también me gusta mucho Sokkla y Taang, supongo que algún día tambien escribiré unos drabbles que tengo en mente sobre estas parejas.**

**¿Y por qué escribo tantos fanfics Zutara? Aparte de que es mi pareja favorita en "Avatar" y creo que estan hechos el uno para el otro.... etc (todas las explicaciones que solemos dar los Zutarianos) creo que ellos dos en el fondo tendrán un final feliz, porque realmente se lo han ganado, y un final feliz juntos, además. Que Aang y Katara se besaran en el último capítulo no significa nada a mi parecer, total, eran MUY jovenes. Y luego salió el poster Zutara que dibujo el animador coreano, con ellos dos de adultos... Bueno, deja muchas preguntas en el aire. Y bueno, como venía diciendo, creo que Zuko y Katara se merecen estar juntos, como Aang y Toph respectivamente (el hecho de que Aang soñara con Toph antes de conocerla me llamó mucho la atención). Estas son mis opiniones, si difieren... Lo siento, es lo que hay. ^^**

**Ahora, sin más demora, aquí tienen el drabble.**

**Título: **It's Her

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Zuko le explica a su hijo el motivo por el que escogió a su madre.

**Disclaimer I:** Este drabble se situaría años después del último capítulo de la tercera temporada "El cometa Sozin: el avatar Aang", cuando Zuko y Katara ya están casados.

**Disclaimer II:** Como el nombre de esta página indica, es "fanfiction", por lo tanto, Avatar: the last airbender no me pertenece, porqué si lo hiciera, hubiera terminado de otra forma.

**It's Her**

_by Zashley-Tropay93_

¡Y por fin había terminado de hacer el té! Zuko sonrió con suficiencia. Si su tío le viera... estaría tan orgulloso de él. Aunque lamentablemente no se encontraba a su lado como hacía años, ya que ahora vivía tranquilamente en Ba Sing Se, charlando tranquilamente con los vecinos, trabajando en la tienda de té y viviendo la vida alegre y distraída que siempre quiso vivir. Realmente se lo había ganado.

Zuko vertió en un vaso de ceramica un poco de té y bebió. Suspiró. Le recordaba tanto a los viejos tiempos... cuando él y su tío viajaban por el Reino Tierra...

De repente escuchó unos pequeños pasos que se dirigían hacia la parte de jardín cubierto dónde se encontraba él. Sonrió al escuchar a su esposa gritar desde la parte del lago del jardín _"¡Nada de correr por el jardín, Haku, puedes_ _hacerte daño!"_ Y la respuesta de su hijo de ocho años_"¡Siiii, Mami! ¡Sólo estoy buscando a Papá!"_

Seguramente su esposa debía estar practicando agua control con el agua del lago y los ruidosos pasos de su hijo la desconcentraban en su tarea. Realmente ella necesitaba concentración, puesto que luego necesitaría esas tecnicas para enseñar a los jovenes maestros agua como dominar su elemento. Aunque como Señora del Fuego no tenía ninguna obligación y mucho menos ninguna necesidad de trabajar, ella misma se ofrecía a ejercer de maestra voluntariamente, ahora que sus hijos, con ocho y cinco años no ocupaban tanto tiempo... o bueno, quizás sí.

Cuando Zuko se dió cuenta, su hijo mayor se encontraba delante suyo jadeante. Cada día el Señor del Fuego se sorprendía más de cuánto se le parecía Haku: ojos dorados, cabellos oscuros... y aunque de carácter también era bastante parecido a él, había sacado cierta ternura de Katara (aunque ella se empeñara en decirle que la había heredado de él también) y también le gustaban las bromas absurdas de Sokka, por eso cuando su tío venía, Haku se emocionaba muchísimo, ya que normalmente no veía mucho a Sokka, viviendo en la Tribu Agua del Sur...

- "Papá, papá. ¿A qué no sabes que me explicó Tío Sokka?" -preguntó ansioso el muchacho.

Zuko suspiró resignado. ¡A saber que historias le había explicado ahora Sokka a su joven hijo!

- "Dime, ¿Qué te explicó?" -preguntó el Señor del Fuego mientras despeinaba cariñosamente el cabello de su hijo, quien se había sentado a su lado. Haku le miró ansioso.

- "¡Me explicó que cuando eras joven estubiste apunto de casarte con Lady Mai!" -exclamó su hijo moviendo sus blancas manos enérgicamente. - "¡Con Lady Mai! ¿Cómo lo intentaste siquiera? ¡Está casada, Papá! ¡No está bien!"

Zuko soltó una carcajada.

-"Haku, hijo, cuando estube apunto de casarme con ella, lógicamente ella no era la esposa de Lord Jet!" -respondió mientras pellizcaba graciosamente la pequeña nariz de su hijo. - "Y bueno... realmente pensé en casarme con ella durante un tiempo porqué habiamos sido novios durante mucho tiempo, Hakku... antes de qué Mamá y yo nos dieramos cuenta de que nos amábamos..." -continuó Zuko con su charla.

Mientras tanto, Katara, que había escuchado como su hijo pronunciaba "Lady Mai" había sentido curiosidad y llevandose a Yuki (quien estaba en el lago practicando agua control con ella) las dos se escondieron tras una de las puertas de madera que conducían a la parte del jardin del palacio del Fuego dónde se encontraba Zuko hablando con su hijo.

- "Vamos a escuchar lo que Papá y Haku dicen, así que no tenemos que hacer ruído, ¿Entendido, Yuki?" -preguntó Katara a su hija de cinco años quien la miraba fijamente con sus enormes ojos azules mientras asentía energicamente. Katara sonrió. Realmente ella y su hija eran como dos gotas de agua.

En el porche del jardín, Zuko y Haku siguieron hablando.

- "Pero papá... ¡Lady Mai no se parece en nada a Mamá! ¡Són totalmente...!" -su hijo se detubo, intentando encontrar la palabra adecuada a lo que quería decir. - "¡Diferentes! Lady Mai es seria, fría, palida y.... da miedo. Mamá es diferente, es buena, alegre, guapa y... ¡perfecta! -terminó Haku, como reprochándole a su padre lo disparatada que era la idea de casarse con Lady Mai.

Katara sonrió satisfecha detrás de la puerta. Había escuchado todo lo que su hijo había dicho de ella... y Haku realmente era un sol. Le guiñó un ojo a Suki.

- "Es verdad, Mami" -contestó la pequeña Yuki, mientras su madre mostaba una gran sonrisa, colocaba a su hija entre sus brazos y la abrazaba cariñosamente. Realmente tenia dos hijos que eran unos angelitos.

Ante ese arranque de alegría de su madre, Yuki soltó una pequeña carcajada que Zuko enseguida escuchó y reconoció que era la de su hija, y seguramente su esposa se encontraba con ella. Arqueó su ceja sana mientras ideaba un pequeño plan.

- "Claro Haku, todo eso es verdad pero... Antes, cuando eramos jovenes esto no era igual." -explicó Zuko mientras alzaba su voz dramáticamente para que su esposa y su hija que escuchaban a escondidas les pudieran oír. - "Antes de ser la Señor del Fuego, mamá era ruidosa, desagradecida, terriblemente molesta, enseguida se enfaba por cualquier cosa, siempre olía a agua del mar, creía que lo hacía todo bien, y siempre que podía, aprovechaba para dar discursos sobre la esperanza y ese tipo de cosas..." -su hijo le miró asombrado con sus ojos dorados. ¡Uy, papá lo pasaría mal si mamá le escuchaba decir esas cosas! Zuko sonrió, sabiendo que su esposa estaría escupiendo fuego de la rabia, literalmente, así que continuó. - "Al contrario, Lady Mai era elegante, educada, luchaba realmente bien, independiente, decidida, honesta, y afectuosa cuando quería..." -terminó el señor del Fuego, sabiendo que su esposa ya estaría lo suficientemente enfadada ahora, al igual que su hija menor (Yuki se sentía realmente orgullosa de su madre y no soportaba que nadie hablara mal de ella).

Haku frunció el ceño de la misma manera que hacía su padre siempre y pronunció la pregunta que rondaba por su mente.

- "Entonces... ¿Por qué no te casaste con Lady Mai, Papá?

_¡Eso! ¿Por qué?_ -Pensaba al mismo tiempo la Señora del Fuego mientras preparaba una gran bola de agua en su mano derecha, dispuesta a arrojarsela en cuanto respondiera su esposo, ya que se había convertido en una costumbre para ella lanzarle a su marido una buena cantidad de agua cada vez que la hacía enfadar. La pequeña Yuki también preparó un poco de agua en sus manitas para arrojarsela a su padre.

Zuko sonrió melancólicamente mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo.

- "Simplemente porqué ella no era el amor de mi vida, no la amaba, no era la mujer con la que tendría a mis hijos, no era la chica que me curó de mi maldición de la cicatriz... Ella no era Katara." -el señor del Fuego sonrió a su hijo, quien le devolvió la sonrisa satisfecho con la respuesta y asentía.

Yuki sonrió tambien mientras observaba como la bola de agua que había preparado su madre se desvanecía en su mano y ella hacía lo mismo. _Papá es el mejor papá del mundo, como Mamá._

Y repente Katara abrió la puerta de madera.

- "¡Príncipe Haku! ¿Todavía hablando con Papá? Tienes que darte prisa, que todavía tienes que hacer los deberes que te pusieron en la escuela..." -reprendió Katara a su hijo mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla.

- "Pero Mami, soy el príncipe, no me dirán nada por no hacer las tareas un día..."

- "No quiero oír ningún pero, Haku. ¡Ha hacer los deberes ya! -contestó con cara enfadada pero a la vez dando un abrazo a su hijo y señalando su cuarto. - "Los príncipes tienen que hacer las mismas tareas que los demás."

Zuko sonrió a su esposa mientras ella le devolvía la sonrisa abiertamente. Ella era la madre de sus hijos, ella era su mujer, siempre había sido ella y siempre sería ella la mujer de su vida. La pequeña Yuki observó esta escena emocionada y seguidamente se abrazó a su papá.

- "Eres el mejor papi del mundo entero, Papá" -le susurró la niña mientras le abrazaba. Zuko suspiró de felicidad.

- "Y tu eres la mejor princesita del mundo, Yuki. Y Haku el mejor príncipe." -le contestó su padre mientras besaba la frente de su hijita. Seguidamente Yuki corrió a los brazos de su madre mientras esta besaba su frente también.

- "¡Y Mami es la mejor mamá del mundo también!" -exclamó la niña. Katara soltó una carcajada mientras agarraba la pequeña mano de su hija y se la llevaba a la cocina para que tomara la merienda y un poco de té.

Una vez solo, y escuchando la pequeña vocecita de su hija hablando en la cocina con su madre y de su hijo quejándose sobre las tareas en su cuarto, Zuko cerró los ojos y suspiró. Luego bajó la mirada, observando que el té que había preparado momentos antes se había enfríado, pero aún así podía ver las ojas de té.

"_Recuerda, príncipe Zuko, que la famílias son como las ojas de té. Siempre estarán ahí cuando les necesites" _

Y Zuko sonrió mirando al cielo mientras anochecía, esperando que su tío le oyera, o que al menos, pudiera sentir un poco de la chispa de felicidad que él sentía.

"Gracias, tío Iroh".

**FIN**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
